Le grand Splash
by Sabaku no Yui
Summary: Para pasar un caluroso día de vacaciones, Jean accede a salir con sus amigos. Durante el día, su pasatiempo favorito consistirá en hacer de la vida de Sasha un verdadero calvario. Pero sin entender él mismo dónde está la diversión torturándola con sus burlas y sus crueldades, y más importante, por qué solamente ella? Proyecto de "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones".


**Este one-shot es parte de un proyecto colaborativo impulsado por "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y Neutral HD.**

**Advertencias: Lemon. Otras parejas, explícitas e implícitas. Más largo que un partido de supercampeones (xD) así que vaya al baño y consígase algo para comer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Le grand splash<strong>

El primero de Julio el grupo predilecto de la secundaria alta de Shingeki acordó salir a divertirse, en lo posible a algún lugar no demasiado sofocante, el calor por aquellos días era insoportable.

Jean se revolvió entre sus sábanas alrededor de quince veces en lo que el despertador sonaba, hasta que finalmente no pudo seguir obviando el escandaloso pitido y tuvo que levantarse.

Las salidas ciertamente le gustaban, pero hoy hacía demasiado calor para pensar en moverse siquiera.

* * *

><p>Apenas quince minutos antes de la hora pactada para el encuentro, Sasha seguía clavada a su silla en la cocina, engullendo tortilla tras tortilla sin pausa.<p>

—Querida…— se asomó su madre por la puerta— ¿no ibas a juntarte con tus amigos?

—¡Mierda!—gritó parándose de golpe con la boca llena y manoteando su bolso de ropa.

En la puerta de la estación, Jean se detuvo y volteó a ver en todas direcciones buscando a sus amigos, que desde luego aún no habían llegado.

—Joder…— balbuceó— ¿Para qué me hacen levantar temprano en vacaciones si de todas formas, todos van a llegar tarde?

Los minutos pasaban y su cabreo se intensificaba.

Al final los primeros en mostrarse fueron Eren y Armin, caminando hacia él despreocupadamente.

Jean no supo si sentirse aliviado, o más molesto, con la presencia de su declarado archirrival (como él lo denominaba), y la ausencia de Mikasa, quien en muchos de sus utópicos sueños imaginaba como su novia.

—Ya se tardaron. Estaba por irme sólo. —reprochó.

—Lo siento, Jean. —se disculpó Armin apenado.

—Sí, mejor culpa a Mikasa, que estuvo hasta última hora arreglándose y preparando el almuerzo. —se quejó Eren.

—¿…? Y entonces, ¿dónde está?

—Se desvió a mitad de camino. Dijo que no se tardaría.

—Creo que fue a buscar a Rivaille a su casa; él no parecía tener muchas ganas de venir.

"_Menos que yo, imposible",_ pensó.

Rato después, Ymir, Krista y Connie mostraron la cara cargados de bolsos y almuerzos envueltos.

—Perdón por la demora. —dijo la pequeña rubia. —En la tienda había una fila eterna.

—¿Qué compraron?

—Bronceador.

—Ya está bien. —dijo Eren desganado.

—¿Quién falta?

—Sasha, Mikasa, —numeró Jean con los dedos— y Rivaille, si logra despertarse de su letargo. Se mofó.

—Lo logró. —señaló Connie.

A una cuadra de allí, Mikasa se acercaba cargando al muchacho sobre su espalda, y éste sosteniendo los almuerzos con sus manos suspendidas. Cosa rara, ya que parecía ir dormido sobre la chica.

—Disculpen, ya estamos aquí.

—Tú estás, —señalo Ymir, y luego se dirigió al peso muerto que aún roncaba. —él aún sigue volando sobre nubes de jabón en el país de limpiezalandia.

—dijo que anoche se desveló con un trabajo del curso de verano.

—como sea. ¿Ya podemos irnos?— dijo Ymir impaciente.

—Falta Sasha. —aclaró Jean.

—No podemos dejarla a su suerte, —se preocupó Krista— si quieren aguardaré aquí por ella y ustedes se adelantan. —propuso sonriendo.

—No iré a ningún lado sin ti. —sentenció la enorme mujer.

—Vayan, yo la esperaré. Sé cómo llegar, pero ella no.— ofreció Jean, haciendo que todos lo vieran, confundidos.

—¿Harías eso por ella?

—No se llevan muy bien que digamos. —se rió Connie.

—Ya los llevo aguantando a todos un buen rato. Como que esperar un rato más no me matará. Seguro sigue comiendo. —idealizó enojado.

—Bien, diviértete. —lo despidió Eren usando ironía y arrastró al resto al interior de la estación.

—Bon voyage. —le contestó Jean rechinando los dientes.

* * *

><p>Infinitos minutos después, sentado en una banca en la misma entrada, rodeado de unos macetones con enormes ligustrinas decorativas, Jean se balanceó suavemente sobre su asiento y alcanzó a ver a una linda chica de espaldas, con sexis piernas coronadas con una minifalda ardiente, pidiendo indicaciones al dependiente de una tienda, en la vereda de enfrente.<p>

Bajó la vista buscando otras canciones en su I-Pod, e imaginó las muchas buenas opciones que tendría hoy de conseguir una así, en el lugar donde se dirigiría.

Cuando volvió a salir de su concentración, notó que la misma chica estaba ahora a pocos metros de él, y seguía igualmente desorientada buscando algo en la entrada de la estación.

Al voltear, aún sin divisarlo a él por estar oculto entra las ligustrinas, tuvo que retraerse humillantemente de sus palabras al comprobar que era Sasha, con cara de inquietud y preocupación; lleno de bochorno se paró para ir en su encuentro.

—¡Maldición! NOOOOOO… ¿Y ahora dónde están todos? ¿Me equivoqué de día?

—No me cabe duda de ello. —la chica dio un respingo y volteó al escuchar a Jean a sus espaldas. —Es más, —prosiguió él— hubieras venido mañana a esperar a la nada misma, y nos ahorrabas a todos el rollo de tener que soportarte hoy. —le dijo muy de mala leche.

—Pues mal por ti, porque a estoy aquí. Pero a todo esto, ¿Dónde está el resto?

—Ya se fueron; y se evitaron tener que verte la cara— le dijo con chulería. —Pero adivina qué… Sólo yo he tenido la consideración de esperarte, a pesar de temer a tu terrorífica cara de medusa. —La apuntó con el dedo a lo mejor actor de segunda.— ¡Debes estar agradecida conmigo! ¡Si no fuera por mí, no sabrías ni a donde ir!

La muchacha lo miró con mala cara un momento y, dispuesta a no quedarse atrás, le siguió el juego tan exageradamente como pudo.

Arrodillada en el suelo y haciendo reverencias, proclamó a los gritos:

—¡OH! ¡SALVE EL GRAN JEAN! ¡Estoy en deuda con él! ¡Mi Dios! ¡Así es!

El escándalo era tal, que las personas de alrededor se paraban a mirar el espectáculo que montaba el parcito, algunos con indignación, otros cuchicheando, y otros simplemente riendo.

Explotando de nervios y vergüenza, y más rojo que los chiles picantes, tomó a Sasha del brazo y la zarandeó obligándola a largarse de ahí de una ver mientras ésta se desarmaba de la risa.

Si había algo que en verdad le irritaba de Sasha, era su excentricidad, su completo desconocimiento de la palabra "vergüenza", y esa forma de reírse que la hacía saber que ella había ganado la batalla, como siempre.

* * *

><p>Los dos se pararon frente al cartel de una entrada que ponía: "Le grand Splash".<p>

Sasha miró confundida a Jean. —¿Qué dice?

—"La gran zambullida". Está en francés.

—Wow!

—Vamos, nos esperan dentro.

Al ingresar, la chica quedó obnubilada al presenciar las maravillas de un excelentísimo parque acuático, con sus enormes piscinas y sus altos y coloridos toboganes, que por supuesto quedaron en segundo plano cundo divisó la zona de puestos de comida, rodeados de un aura celestial y divina con querubines sobrevolando y tocando sus arpas (según lo que ella vio).

Jean se horrorizó al ver su cara de babosa maniática, y la tomó de la muñeca para arrastrarla —como haría en todo lo que restaba del día— y buscar a sus amigos.

Aproximándose a las mesas cercanas a la zona gastronómica, Armin alzó su brazo para atraer su atención desde al lugar que todos eligieron para sentarse, y al reaccionar el muchacho, ya era tarde para percatarse de que Sasha ya se había escabullido para zambullirse en un mar de gente que se arremolinaba frente a los puestos, y abrirse paso braceando entre la multitud.

* * *

><p>—Oigan… ¡Ya vamos al agua! Hace caloooooooor… —se quejó Jean<p>

—Sí. Si comemos ahora luego tendremos que esperar. —protestó Connie.

—Pues vaya ustedes. Es mediodía y yo tengo hambre. —dijo Eren.

—Armin, ¿tú vas?

—Ehhh… no, me quedaré aquí con ustedes.

—¿Mikasa? ¿Tú? —inquirió el castaño.

Ella dudó y habló a Rivaille al oído, desparramado sobre la mesa, junto a ella.

—Oye Rivaille… —le susurró— ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Dooooooooooooormiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir… —contestó somnoliento y desganado.

Suspiró resignada. —yo me quedaré. —declaró y subió a la mesa la caja de almuerzo que había preparado. —¿Alguien quiere café? —preguntó sirviendo en un vaso descartable que luego la colocó a la fuerza en la mano al bello durmiente.

Por qué no esperan un rato y mientras nos acompañan? —sugirió Armin —Ahí vuelven as chicas. —señaló a Krista y Yumir que volvían con bebidas frescas.

—Tenían jugo de durazno? —preguntó Eren.

—Sólo de mango.

—No te pongas exigente Jeager, si no, ve a comprarte tú mismo tu puto jugo. —siseó Ymir.

—yo paso, quiero ya mismo un chapuzón. ¿Vamos Connie?

Antes de poder pararse siquiera, Sasha estaba de vuelta en la mesa con varias bolsitas con frituras y dulces que apoyó tan de golpe, que hiso a todos respingar.

—¿Ya vamos a comer?

—Oye, pero, ¿y tú no habías traído en almuerzo? —cuestionó Jean.

—Mamá preparó mi almuerzo, y sólo son puros vegetales.

El suspiró irónico.

—como sigas comiendo así, y tendremos que sacarte de aquí con una grúa industrial. —se burló, y todos rieron.

Ella formó un puchero sonrojándose.

—¡También me comeré los vegetales!

—¡Ah! ¡Pues mejor! ¿Luego por qué no te tiras al agua y vas en busca de tus parientes? ¿Sabes hablar cetáceo?

A Sasha comenzó a hervirle la sangre.

—¡¿Por qué no te callas y te vas de una vez?!

—¡Oh, lo siento! ¡Es verdad! —la siguió— si haces eso te dará un calambre y morirás ahogada, —se paró y dudó— pero entonces nos estarías haciendo un favor. —gritó alegre.

—¡Ya cierra la boca y vete al agua Jean! —lo empujó Mikasa viendo como su amiga pintaba para largarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

El aludido disparó de ahí riendo victorioso por su desquite y Connie lo siguió atemorizado.

* * *

><p>Ya avanzadas las horas de la tarde, todos tenían ya puestos sus trajes de baño, independientemente de si estuvieran en el agua o no, ya que algunos optaban por quedarse a orillas de la piscina baja tomando el sol.<p>

Krista y Armin fueron por unos flotadores y pelotas inflables, ya que no sabían flotar por su cuenta. Ymir advirtió a la pequeña rubia, que no tenía de qué preocuparse en tanto ella estuviera cerca, y al pequeño rubio, que si se atrevía a lanzarle la pelota demasiado fuerte, su trasero lo amentaría.

Por su parte Jean y Connie, agotados de competir en aguantar la respiración, se subieron a la plataforma de uno de los toboganes, pero no para tirarse. Desde arriba sin poder ser vistos, sacaron un par de prismáticos para espiar cualquier cosa interesante.

De repente un grupo de mujeres con interesantes bikinis se metió a la piscina baja en pelotón, y la canción_ Levels_, de _Avicci_ comenzó a sonar por los altoparlantes del predio, para que un instructor diera indicaciones de aquagym desde la orilla.

—¡Mira eso! Nos sacamos el premio gordo, Jean. —lo alentó Connie con su típica cara de pervertido.

Desde su posición, los traseros y los pechos revotaban armoniosamente y los colores de los bikinis formaban un espectacular arcoíris.

—Esto es genial… ¿ves la morena de risos con el traje de baño azul? ¿Te gusta, Jean?

Su amigo no le contestaba.

—¿Jean?

—¡MALDITO ENANO AMARGADO Y PREPOTENTE!

—¡¿Cómo me llamaste, idiota?! ¡Repite eso!

—A ti no, tarado.

—¿Y qué te pasa?

Enardecido, señaló la dirección donde debía mirar: el grupo de reposeras donde los vagos de sus amigos retozaban.

Mikasa estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Rivaille y dándole la espalda, sujetándose su sostén de baño desabrochado, mientras éste otro le untaba bronceador en la espalda, y recorría desde la cintura hasta el cuello apretando recurrentemente alguna zona interesante.

Connie observó embelesado un buen rato hasta que al final no contuvo la risa y las ganas de burlarse de Jean.

—¡JA JA JA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡En serio, amigo! ¿Por qué no mejor te vas buscando una buena chica para ti en lugar de seguir persiguiendo a Mikasa como un acosador baboso. _( Y antes de que Rivaille te rompa algo.) _—señaló a la piscina— ¡Mira todas las buenas opciones que hay! Hombre, hasta Sasha o Krista son partidos más fáciles.

—¿Tu quieres que Ymir me mate? Yo paso. Y Sasha… Sasha está bien para algún perdedor que atienda el mostrador de un McDonald, o un infeliz repartidor de pizzas. Yo: preferiría comer estiércol mientras me meto gusanos por la nariz. No sé si he sido claro.

El comentario hiso a Connie tumbarse de la risa hasta caer accidentalmente de cabeza por el tobogán de agua.

La siguiente pieza cómica digna de ser contemplada, fueron dos niños que tomaron la camiseta de Sasha cuando ésta la dejó sobre su asiento para echarse bronceador (prenda que por cierto, era la única que vestía su torso); acto seguido, y alentados por un coreo del público masculino, más un plus de burlescas risas, el par de mocosos empezó a correr en círculos y pasarse la camiseta, dejando que la pobre Sasha los siguiera cubriéndose como podía, furiosa y muerta de vergüenza.

Las carcajadas de Connie al pie del tobogán se escuchaban hasta arriba. Jean disfrutó su venganza (casual, ya que él no tuvo incidencia alguna en el hecho) por el show de aquella mañana, con un atisbo de malicia en su cara. De repente su furia y celos por Mikasa, se habían esfumado en el aire, y su humor mejoró. Después de todo, podría darse el lujo de disfrutar del día.

De la nada salió un tercer niño por detrás de Sasha que le hiso la zancadilla provocando que callera boca arriba en el piso reluciendo sus generosos pechos que rebotaron como gelatina. En lo que tardaba en volver a incorporarse y masajearse la zona del golpe, un guardavida ya se acercaba pitando hacia allí para llevarse a los niños a detención.

Jean notó que su boca se había resecado desde hacía rato, y cuando apartó la vista y sacudió la cabeza para airearse, vio entre sus piernas un erguido bulto calentándose.

—¡¿Qué haces?!

—¡AAAHHHH!— gritó cuando Connie volvió a su lado sorprendiéndolo por detrás.

—¡idiota!

—¿Disfrutando de la vista, hermano? —se burló mirando su estimulado amigo. —¡JA JA JAJAJAJAJA!

—Cierra la puñetera boca y vuelve al agua! ¡PELON! —lo empujó hasta el tobogán en lo que el más pequeño no paraba de reírse.

—¡Creo que el que necesita ponerse en remojo con agua fría eres tú! —volvió a deslizase.

Momentos luego, finalmente con la clase de aquagym, Eren gritó a la multitud de chicas para que formaran una ronda en el agua.

Tras obedecer, s los vio a él y a Ymir cargando a un inquieto y súper cabreado Rivaille de los pies y manos, y tras tres amagues en el que las mujeres alentaron, lo tiraron de lleno al centro de la ronda donde fue aplaudido, aclamado y posteriormente acosado por las chicas a su alrededor, ante el horror de Mikasa que no tardó en ir a su rescate.

Un hubo alma, a excepción de ella, que no riera.

Ya desde el agua, abajo, Jean se regocijaba viendo al enano recibir su merecido.

Acto seguido, Eren y Ymir se volvieron buscando a los gemelos rubitos para su "grand splash", y al no verlos, la enorme muer buscó enojada entre la gente de la piscina.

Allí a lo lejos, sobre una multitud de muchachos que la llevaban en hombros sobre un trono humano, Krista se divertía, un poco apenada.

En menos de lo que dices "joder", la mujer se arrojó al agua a repartir golpes entre los degenerados que tuvieron el atrevimiento de tocar a su diosa, provocando así, la segunda tragicomedia del día, para el recuerdo.

* * *

><p>Cayendo más la tarde, el grupo se posicionó sobre una mesa desplegable a pocos metros de la piscina baja. Jean se arrimó al borde sin salir, sólo por curiosidad; parecían tramar algo.<p>

—Hey Kirschtein, si sigues ahí al anochecer, los dedos no serán lo único que se te arrugue. —se mofó Ymir.

Él le mostró el dedo mayor, y luego se vio llegar a Sasha cargada de pequeños botes de plástico que apoyó de golpe, otra vez, en el centro de la mesa.

—Hora de jugar. —aclamó emocionada.

—¿Qué van a hacer? —torció el gesto Jean.

—"Verdad o beso".

—¿Qué?

—en realidad, sería verdad o beso indirecto. —aclaró Armin.

El muchacho en el agua notó que todos se ordenaban en hombres y mujeres intercalados alrededor de la mesa.

—Bien, el jugo es simple— explicó Sasha abriendo un bote y sacando un apetitoso bombón helado. —la botella te selecciona, tu contestas una pregunta, y si te niegas, el reto es siempre el mismo, —se puso un bombón en la boca y lo sacó tras haberlo baboseado lo suficiente para mostrarlo. —Se da un beso indirecto con la persona de la izquierda, con esto. —y movió el chocolate que tenía en su mano.

"¿Qué clase de repulsivo juego es ese?". Jean puso cara de asco.

Algunos rieron nerviosamente habiendo escuchado las reglas, y otros accedieron divertidos y sin protestar.

El primer giro designó a Krista.

—Okey. —se paró Sasha— ¿Quién pregunta?

—Voy yo, —se adelantó Ymir— ¿Cuántos gatos tienes en tu casa, Krista?

La pequeña frunció los labios y mostró sus dedos contando.

—Desde el domingo pasado: dieciocho.

Todos miraron con cara de "serás una potencial señora de los gatos".

El siguiente giro señaló a Connie, que dudó nervioso.

—Ohhh, ¡Quiero preguntar yo! —exigió Eren.

El chico suspiró resignado: aunque imaginó que besar indirectamente a Krista no era tan malo, _a su lado también estaba Ymir_.

—¿Qué?

—Dime… si te dejaras crecer el cabello, ¿qué forma tendría?

Respiró aliviado.

—Afro… —susurró.

Todos se burlaron, salvo los eternos amargados.

—Quisiera ver eso algún día. ¿Quién sigue? —giró la botella.

Ahora asignó el desafío a Mikasa. Ésta tragó duro.

—Oigan, ¡vamos muchachos! Los bombones empezarán a derretirse. —protestó Sasha. —¡Mikasa! Yo quiero saber… —miró a su alrededor pensativa— si has orinado la cama alguna vez de grande. —sonrió.

Ella sudó la gota gorda y automáticamente metió mano a los bombones helados.

Jean se retorció de infeliz desde la orilla mirando.

La morena chupeteó el dulce sin metérselo por completo en la boca, y el chica se tiró de los pelos desde el agua.

"¡Puñetero suertudo cabeza de hongo!"

Armin tomó el chocolate con mala cara y lo comió como pudo mordiendo sólo con los dientes incisivos.

El grupo aplaudió y la chica giró la botella.

Rivaille calló bajo la irrefutable selección.

—Yo preguntaré. —Pidió Krista— ¿Desde qué edad conservas ésta estatura, sempai?

Todos lo miraron expectantes, sobretodo Jean.

El sonrió de lado.

—Ilusos. —dijo, y tomó otro bombón para saborearlo gustoso, y luego metérselo en la boca a Mikasa inadvertidamente.

—Cretino. —maldijo Jean.

La siguiente vez que el juez giró, paró sobre Sasha, y por alguna razón, el muchacho con los pies en el agua se sintió ligeramente preocupado.

—Pregunta tú, Mikasa.

—…¿Cuánto pesas?— dijo secamente.

Jean rió nerviosamente a la vez que pensó en un buen chiste sobre gordos para gastarle luego; pero su cara se descompuso en cuanto vio a la seleccionada repasar el bombón con la lengua, luchando contra sus instintos de comérselo.

Él se mordió el labio inquieto y confundido.

—Toma Eren. —se lo entregó en la mano.

El otro muchacho lo inspeccionó húmedo y viscoso con cara de horror, y lo llevó lentamente hacia su boca con los ojos cerrados. Cuando de repente, sintió el vacío en su mano.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró a Jean parado junto a él comiéndose s bombón como si nada.

—¡Oye, eso es mío, infeliz! —Se levantó exacerbado— ¡Dijiste que no jugabas!

—Se me antojó probar estos, lucen ricos. —respondió fingiendo desinterés.

Connie rió con picardía.

—Jean, ¿sabes acaso que acabas de robarle un beso indirecto a Sasha?

El chico se tensó, y su cara enrojeció un poco.

—amigo, no conocía esa faceta tuya. —la siguió el juego Eren.

—Váyanse a la mierda, todos. —volvió al agua zambulléndose violentamente.

—Bueno, como sea. Sasha ya cumplió con su prenda así que vaya otro.

La sexta vez que la botella giró, fue a señalar a Ymir, y Rivaille ni lento ni perezoso, aprovechó para desquitarse del chapuzón.

—¿Es cierto el rumor, de que tienes un altar en tu cuarto, un altar con cientos de fotos, y una gigantografía de Krista? —miró desafiante a la mujer.

Ésta redobló la apuesta muy directa.

—De hecho tengo 97 fotos. —y volvió a girar.

"Se salió con la suya la malparida", pensó Jean.

Como siguiente víctima, la botella eligió a Armin, que se sujetó la cabeza.

—Mi turno de preguntar. —fue Connie— dinos a todos, cuánto mide tu pene, Armin.

La carcajada fue generalizada y el rubio se imaginó totalmente perdido.

Sin pensarlo agarró un dulce y lo succionó hasta recubrirlo cuanto pudo con una gruesa capa de saliva.

—Aquí tienes Sasha, —se lo colocó en la mano—que lo disfrutes porque no pienso contestar eso— senteció.

Sasha sonrió triunfante. Al fin podría probar sus preciados y deliciosos bombones helados.

Estiró su mano para tomarlo, pero la mano de Jean cogiéndolo primero se lo impidió.

—¡¿Qué te acabo de decir?! —se paró Eren furioso.

—¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Es mío! —luchó Sasha para recuperarlo cuando Jean lo alzó hasta arriba, donde ella no lo agarraría ni saltando.

—Acordamos que no molestarías más. —le reprochó Armin.

—No recuerdo haber aceptado ese acuerdo. Empujó a Sasha con la mano cuando intentaba escalarlo— Me meteré y saldré del juego que quiera, cuando quiera y como quiera.

—¿Seguro no es una excusa? —insinuó Connie.

De golpe Sasha le encestó una mordida punzante en el brazo que aún tenía abajo.

—¡Mierda! —gritó y echó a correr.

Ella lo siguió a través del borde de la piscina ignorando los pitidos del guardavida que les ordenaba parar.

La persecución fue de punta a punta de la piscina más honda , evadió obstáculos y sobrevoló niños jugando con saltos, hasta que en una distracción, Jean se vio frente a dos ancianas de cuerpos prominentes, que evadió torpemente cayendo al agua sin remedio.

Reaccionó a tiempo para ver a Sasha entrar al agua para perseguirlo, y pataleó con fuerza para huir hacia el centro, con un brazo fuera del agua evitando que el bombón de desintegrara.

La chica lo siguió braceando con torpeza a razón de su falta de práctica con natación mientras la gente los miraba pasar t el resto del grupo la alentaba desde la orilla, excepto Rivaille y Mikasa, que pasaron de ese "ridículo público".

A la mitad del charco exactamente, Sasha tomó impulso y se prendió firmemente del cuello de Jean hundiéndolo.

—¡Suéltame loca!

—¡Devuélveme mi bombón! —manoteaba su brazo extendido hacia arriba.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —se giró para empujarla de frente.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡Dime por qué! —se calmó un segundo y aferró a él para no hundirse— ¿Qué clase de extraño y enfermizo placer sientes al maltratarme todo el día? —volvió a arremeter.

—¡Porque se me da la puta gana y ya! De un golpe, esturgó su mano alzada pulverizando el chocolate y embadurnándose con crema y dulce.

—¡NOOOO! —gritó quedándose paralizada.

—No hagas un escándalo, joder.

La chica aferrada a la fuerza a él se quedó tiesa y bajó la vista hasta que no pudo ver más su cara. Estaba estática, enroscada en él, y notó que ahora pataleaba el agua por los dos.

—Oye, ¿qué te pasa?

—…

—Sasha.

Con su ahora mano libre le tiró el cabello hacia atrás obligándola a mirarlo, su corazón dio un vuelco. Estaba llorando; totalmente ruborizada.

—No me digas que es por el bombón… ¿Qué a ti te falto madurar acaso?

Ella volvió a ocultarse contra su pecho.

—Olvídalo. Eres un idiota.

Se encolerizó. —¿Disculpa?

—Ya cállate. —no se soltaba.

Esperó un momento alguna reacción, pero nada. Se empezó a poner nervioso.

—Hey… ¿no crees que deberíamos salir?

—No puedo. —dijo tras callar.

—¿Por qué?

—Mi camiseta, se mojó. —dijo muy bajito.

Cundo tomó consciencia de ella, Jean miró abajo, al punto donde sentía que dos masas suaves, abultadas y tiernas, hacían presión sobre su pecho; y fue entonces cuando notó la escandalosa transparencia de la tela blanca y mojada, que remarcaba dos rozados y duros botones.

El bochorno que se apoderó de su cara fue tan violento, que hiso malabares para ocultarlo de los mirones.

Empezó a pensar a mil por hora alguna oportunidad para escapar.

—N- no te pr- preocupes— tartamudeó— saldremos de aquí, de alguna forma.

—Ya da igual. —sentenció ella— miedo parque ya me vio desnuda hace rato. ¿Ahora qué importa?

Sin explicación aparente, a Jean se le cruzó la imagen de un centenar de pervertidos deleitándose con la vista cuando Sasha saliera del agua, y una ira irracional e indescriptible se apoderó de él.

—Sujétate con fuerza. —le advirtió muy serio.

Sasha se sorprendió cuando la tomó con fuerza de la cintura y empezó a acercarse a la orilla pataleando.

—Rodéame con tus piernas. —escuchó que le decía.

Hiso caso sin pensar cuando salieron caminando por los escalones de subida de la zona baja.

—Disculpen. Perdón. Muévanse. Tenemos un problema. Déjenos pasar. —exigía el muchacho.

La chica sintió como la apretaba contra su cuerpo con posesión, mientras se alejaban de allí.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó avergonzada.

—Yendo a buscar un lugar donde te puedas cambiar la camiseta. —se susurró.

* * *

><p>Caminaron por un largo pasillo que llevaba a los vestuarios a través del "atajo menos visible", pasando a su lado una serie de puertas de servicio, armarios de limpieza y otras con objetos de utilería.<p>

Sasha iba ligeramente por detrás de Jean, y éste prácticamente la llevaba a rastras de una muñeca como hiso en todo el día, sólo que ahora se le veía molesto por algo.

—Esto… gracias por sacarme de ahí. —consiguió decir tímida.

El rechinó los dientes pero no contestó.

De repente, unas voces se escucharon provenir del interior de un cuarto tres o cuatro puertas más alejada y vieron cómo se abrió de golpe.

Desesperado Jean abrió la que tenía más a la mano a la derecha y empujó a Sasha dentro sin consideración alguna.

Dentro le hiso un gesto de silencio.

Las voces pasaron por delante de su puerta y se alejaron por la dirección de donde ellos vinieron. A partir de entonces el muchacho pudo respirar tranquilo. Cuando volteó y se fijó mejor en su entorno, concluyó en que se había metido en la enfermería; desatendida y desierta. Frente a la única ventana había un escritorio hueco que no dejaba ver las patas de la silla al otro lado, con papeles y algunos tarros con alcoholes y desinfectantes encima. A su derecha, dos armarios con cruces rojas pintadas en las puertas, y a la izquierda, una cortina alta y ancha medio descorrida que resguardaba una cama de reposo. Y en todo el lugar, ni un rastro de que ahí hubiera habido gente desde hacía rato.

—Suspiró. —nos salvamos.

—¿De qué? —cuestionó Sasha.

—¿Qué de qué? Pues… ehhhh… ¡pues vuelve a agradecerme que nadie te vio… bueno… que nadie te vio así! —inconscientemente no podía apartar sus ojos de los rozagantes pezones bajo la tela translúcida. —Y hazte la idea de que ya me debes dos favores. No vivo para ayudarte, ¿sabes?

Ella hiso un puchero y se metió tras las cortinas de la cama antes de correrlas.

—¿Qué haces?

Vio su mano asomarse tendiéndola la humedecida prenda. Dio un respingo.

—Cuélgala de la ventana para que se seque.

—Ah… —suspiró aliviado.

"Carajo. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?" Luego de cumplir con el pedido se volvió hacia la cortina.

—¿Qué vas a ponerte?

—Esperaré aquí. Nadie entrará a molestar a alguien en reposo ¿no?

—Ah, okey.

—Pero… si fueras hasta el vestuario y me trajeras mi bolso de ropa, no me molestaría ¿sabes?

Jean refunfuñó y salió de un portazo.

Pocos minutos luego volvió con un bolso que apoyó sobre el escritorio.

—Si lo tienes ni se te ocurra hurgar en él.

—¿Qué dices?

—Pásamelo ¿quieres?

Luego se acomodó en la silla giratoria del escritorio y miró el techo pasando en limpio lo ocurrido todo aquel día, y de paso pensar en alguna buena excusa que dar cuando el resto preguntara a dónde llevaba a Sasha.

La chica salió usando la misma parte baja del biquini de antes, pero ahora luciendo la parte alta del juego: anaranjado y sin breteles con sólo la hebilla que lo cerraba de atrás.

Ante la falta de comentarios lúcidos, sólo dijo:

—¿Por qué no usaste eso de entrada? Te habrías evitado los problemas.

—No me gusta usar la parte alta. Es muy ajustada y siento que "las niñas" se escaparán por arriba o por debajo con el más mínimo movimiento que haga.

"Pues eso sería mejor." Era lo que su fuero más interno le suplicaba decir. Atontado como sólo él se fijó por primera vez en las curvas que nuca había tenido el honor de apreciar con detenimiento.

Había que decirlo: tenía carne sobrante, como para dar y prestar. Sobre todo arriba, y le creía sin dudar la parte de no usar el busto descubierto.

Ahuyentó la maraña de pensamientos pervertidos que se acumulaban segundo a segundo en su cabeza parándose de golpe y digiriendo:

—Ya podemos irnos ¿no?

—Sí.

Cuando se aprontaba a salir de atrás del escritorio, las voces de unas personas hablando se oyeron perfectamente tras la puerta.

No dio tiempo a pensar y obligó a la mujer a meterse con él bajo el mueble hueco por detrás.

"La reputa madre, ¿qué hoy me la pasaré escondiéndome nada más?"

La puerta se abrió y las dos personas entraron hablando. Jean se colocó sentado apoyando la espalda contra una de las paredes internas y abrazó con fuerza a Sasha contra su pecho, tapándole la boca en el proceso.

No fue necesario demasiado esfuerzo para notar de inmediato que se trataban de Mikasa y Rivaille. El chico tomó aire sutilmente aliviado y por un segundo pasó por su cabeza salir de su escondite, ya que no corría el peligro que pensaba, de ser encontrado ahí sin permiso por algún encargado. Pero sus esperanzas de paz se disiparon milésimas de segundo después, cuando agudizó su oído para entender lo que el otro par decía.

—¿Echaste el seguro?

—Sí, como siempre.

—¿No nos seguía nadie verdad?

—¿Podemos empezar?

Sus voces lascivas y la intencionalidad en sus palabras le transmitieron un mensaje instantáneo a Jean: absolutamente por nada del mundo podían salir de allí, ni ser descubiertos, ni hablar, ni moverse, ni respirar con fuerza siquiera. Estaba 99% seguro de lo que iba a suceder allí, y si alguno de ese par se percataba de que alguien más los estaba escuchando, podían ir recitando sus últimas oraciones.

Un silencio un poco sospechoso se hico en la enfermería, en el que unos ligeros jadeos y unas respiraciones socarronas y agitadas sonaban cada tanto. Alguno dio un empujón al escritorio desde afuera y este se movió, y con él sus ocupantes. Jean maldijo en todos los idiomas que conocía y rogó a Sasha con la mirada para expresarle sus alarmas y su advertencia de no moverse ni medio centímetro.

Arriba de ellos se escuchaban sonidos de bocas moverse, como besos… o más bien chupones. Gemidos de Mikasa. Eso se escuchó bien. Cada vez más seguidos y cada vez más fuertes.

Hubo una presión en el techo y entendieron que se había recostado sobre ellos.

Jean tragó saliva; no apartaba sus ojos de Sasha.

—Aaaah…. Ah… ah… Rivaille… —se oyó suavemente.

Ahora Sasha es la que empezó a respirar con dificultad.

Hubo unos golpes y movimientos extraños fuera y luego empezaron a ver prendas masculinas colgar por el otro lado sin caer totalmente al suelo: una camisa verde lima y unas bermudas blancas.

—Mira cómo estás Mikasa. Y mira como estoy yo…

"Mierda, ¿por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?" se indignó Jean.

Vieron caer luego, las dos piezas del bikini negro de Mikasa y quedar enredados en los apoya-brazos de la silla.

—Mmmmm…. aaAAaahhh AAAAHHH! RIVAILLE!

El gemido necesitado hiso a Jean sentir palpitar su bajo vientre.

Apretó más fuerte la cintura de Sasha y ésta se aferró más a su espalda con las uñas.

La visión de ese perfectísimo bikini ahí colgado a escasos centímetros lo excitó, pero sin duda lo alarmó otra cosa aún más peligrosa: la camiseta de Sasha seguía ahí colgada, en la ventana.

"No, por dios, por dios, por dios… Que no se den cuenta, no, no no… que no la reconozcan… por favor…" Suplicó internamente.

—Espero que hayas tomado tu tiempo de asearte correctamente hoy mi amor… porque sabes que no tolero la suciedad…— se escuchó decir a Rivaille con picardía.

—Mmm… no sé. ¿Lo hice? ¿O se me olvidó…? —le respondió Mikasa con un tono insinuador muy impropio en ella.

—Eso no me gustó. Si estás sucia no podré disfrutar haciéndote gemir un rato. ¿No crees?

—Pero quiero sentirte muy adentro. Me gusta mucho. Por favor… ¿sí? —pedía casi como si ronroneara.

Más allá de estar nerviosa, a Sasha la carcomía la perplejidad. Juegos de seducción verbal tan pervertidos como aquellos, eran impensados en los labios de dos personas tan… aparentemente frías. Ahora se daba cuenta de que era una máscara bastante bien ensayada de ambos.

—Pues no me queda de otra. Tendré que limpiarte yo mismo antes de invadir tu tiernecita carne interna. Ven… acércate más al borde y abre las piernas.

A continuación Jean serró los ojos con fuerza y se tapó inútilmente un oído dejando al descubierto otro, ya que una mano estaba ocupada acallando a Sasha.

Ahora un sonido algo diferente se oyó: era agua derramarse.

Sí: con seguridad era agua lo que caía.

Un temblor movió el escritorio y lo siguiente fueron gemidos más largos y más agudos de Mikasa.

—AHHH! AAAH! ASI… MÁS… MÁS POR FAVOR… NO TE DETENGAS… MÁS ADENTRO, REFRÉSCAME! ASÍ!

—Flexiona las piernas y levanta los brazos, preciosa…

Desde abajo empezaron a verse chorros de agua caer como en cascada por el borde del escritorio. Uno tras otro, mientras Mikasa gemía más, pedía cosas indecentes, y Rivaille contestaba con comentarios morbosos y calientes.

El sudor frío de Jean se empezó a tornar segundo a segundo más caliente. La intensidad del lenguaje que escuchaba desde la primera fila lo estaba encendiendo.

Sasha escuchó cada detalle que pudo con curiosidad, lejos aún de ser influenciada. Su nariz detectó algo dulce y agradable cerca, más cerca de lo que creía. La mano con la que Jean tapaba su boca era la misma con la que minutos antes había pulverizado su bombón helado, y aún permanecía pegajosa e impregnada de dulzón sabor crema y chocolate.

Algo duro como un recipiente fue apoyado arriba.

—Ya… ya.. Ahora, vamos. Te necesito adentro. ¡Cógeme! Cógeme muy duro.

—Como tú lo desees, mi diosa.

Un golpe seco y de repente el escritorio volvió a ser empujado más en dirección a la ventana, acompañado de un gemido muy fuerte y un gruñido. Luego, respiraciones agitadas.

—AH AH AH AH, AH! ASÍ! RIVAILLE! MÁS FUERTE!

—Sí, sí, oh sí. Mami… ábrete más… qué rico… Ahhh….

El escritorio recibía empujones cada vez más violentos que lo acercaban más y más a la pared, y obligaba al enardecido par de debajo a acompañarlo sin rechistar.

La chica bajo el escritorio aprovechó la distracción de su compañero de escondite y sujetó la muñeca de la mano que la callaba, sin que el dueño pusiera resistencia. Al parecer su concentración estaba en otra parte.

Con la lengua relamió las puntas de los dedos y confirmó el dulce pegado en ellos.

Sin vergüenza ni permiso metió el dedo mayor en su boca y lo chupó de arriba abajo.

Jean se dio cuenta de esto, no era tan idiota ni colgado, pero lejos de querer detenerla, le permitió proseguir.

Ahora metió dos de sus dedos en la boca y los relamió y saboreó jugueteando con la lengua, tomando la muñeca con ambas manos por precaución, evitando que se zafara.

El chico escuchaba los gemidos, jadeos y ocasionales gritos de pasión del par sobre el escritorio, sumado a un para nada desagradable chupetón en los dedos, y luchando contra toda su voluntad, una accidentada erección empezó a animarse bajo el trasero de Sasha.

Ella sintió la dureza, pero prefirió ignorarla y proseguir lamiendo la gema de todos los dedos con la punta de su lengua.

Vieron dos manos con uñas abrillantadas sujetarse del borde del escritorio e intuyeron que esos dos estaban cerca, a juzgar por los desmedidos alaridos que daban. Afortunadamente habían cerrado la puerta con seguro.

Oyeron un rebotar sobre charcos de agua, golpes fuertes, algo rasgar la madera y un gruñido ahogado de Rivaille.

El vaivén del escritorio empezó a ser coordinado con los chupetones que Sasha daba a los dedos de Jean, justo cuando se dio cuenta de lo vulnerable que su verdugo se encontraba en ese momento. Enajenado, tenso, sí, pero terriblemente excitado y fácil de dominar. Así que su venganza procedió aprovechando su posición a horcajadas sobre él para frotar su pelvis sobre la dureza de su hombría.

Jean mordía sus labios; era obvio que reprimía unos gemidos propios.

Finalmente del lado de arriba, dos voces llenas de lujuria se oyeron gritar liberándose, y los empujones y el movimiento cesaron de golpe.

El espectáculo había terminado, y Sasha soltó la mano de Jean en silencio cuando éste recuperó el sentido del lugar y la circunstancia.

Se hiso un silencio de un instante acompañado de quietud, hasta que la voz de Mikasa volvió a hablar:

—Eso fue grandioso…

—Calla, o me obligarás a volver a cogerte, pero esta vez en el medio del público. —amenazó bromeando él.

Una risita salió de ella y tras esto, se escuchó como los dos se reincorporaban, y una mano estirada recogía la ropa desperdigada sobre la silla giratoria.

Instantes después, la puerta cerrarse les indicó al par que ya no había peligro para salir de su escondite.

Jean fue el primero, prepotente y encolerizado.

—¡¿Pero que te creías que estabas haciendo?! ¡Maniática!

Sasha aguantó una carcajada.

—Como si no te hubiera gustado… vamos. Oye, lindo polvo pervertido se han echado esos dos. Sabía que tenían algo, pero no imaginé que a estos estándares.

—¡Sí si muy bonito! ¡Muy caliente y divertido sin duda! ¡Pero no me cambies el tema! ¿Quién te ha dado el puñetero permiso de mamarte mis dedos? ¡Degenerada, pervertida, violadora!—le gritó furioso.

—Tú no me apartaste mientras lo hacía, cretino. —se cabreó ella también. —Y tu "estimulado amigo" me lo dio a entender muy claramente. Tú eres el pervertido que gozó espiando a otros follar y se excitó CON LOS DEDOS. ¡Patán!

Ante la falta de réplicas, lo único bueno que podía decir en su defensa eran meros insultos y groserías.

—¿Sabes algo? Te ayudé varias veces hoy, pero no debí ni molestarme en hacerlo, después de todo eres solo una zorrita necesitada que aprovechará cualquier ocasión para tomarme por las pelotas y ponerme en jaque. Puedes irte a calentar braguetas con muchos otros. No vuelvas a tocarme.

Sasha sintió las punzadas insensibles clavarse en su pecho. Eso le molestó más de lo que pensaba, y fracasó en disimularlo tornándose roja y cristalizando sus ojos de llanto.

—Jean… eres…. _Realmente repugnante_. —le pasó por al lado una vez tomada su camiseta y su bolso, y salió de la enfermería sin dirigirle la mirada.

El muchacho se quedó patitieso en ese mismo pedazo de suelo durante lo que pareció una eternidad, rebobinando una y otra vez eso ultimo que le había dicho a Sasha, como si de verdad le hablara a una ramera barata. Y ahí mismo permaneció largo rato después.

* * *

><p>Ya eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, cuando el mayor porcentaje del grupo se divertía en la piscina baja: el partido de water-polo iba a favor del equipo de Ymir y a Eren se le acababa la paciencia minuto a minuto.<p>

Durante un descanso, el chico se acercó a un aburrido Jean que, sentado en un borde y remojando los pies, relamía su helado de agua tranquilo y con un aura depresiva a su alrededor.

—Jean, ¿no vienes?

—No.

—¿Qué, te estás escurriendo? —se metió Ymir.

—Déjenme en paz.

—Ahora eres tú el que no quiere venir a jugar. ¿Oye, a ti te dicen "la gata flora"?

—¿La gata flora?

—Si se la ponen grita, si se la sacan, llora.

—Váyanse a la mierda. —se paró con aires de querer meterse nada más que a golpearlos.

El otro par huyó riendo en lo que Mikasa llegaba.

—El que se va a la mierda eres tú. ¿Y ahora que le hiciste a Sasha?

En la otra punta del parque, la muchacha de espaldas a ellos permanecía quietecita, sentada en el piletón más chato para los bebés, deshabitado a esa hora, y sujetando sus rodillas.

—¿Y yo qué sé? Tal vez se comió una croqueta sin relleno.

Jean miró fijo a los ojos a la morena aún sin poder creer lo que había oído que hacía minutos atrás.

Mikasa lo fulminó con la mirada hasta que decidió apartarse del problema; ya habían intentado varias veces ir a hablar con Krista averiguar que le pasaba, pero nada, según ella todo estaba bien, como siempre.

* * *

><p>A las seis treinta, con un ducha anti-cloro encima, ropa limpia puesta y bolsos y pertenencias en mano, el grupo se disponía a partir para dar por concluido un no muy brillante, pero seguro inolvidable día de vacaciones.<p>

Armin volvió a entrar a los vestuarios a buscar a Jean, que ya se estaba tardando, y lo encontró aún en la ducha, arrastrando el champoo por su cabello completamente desganado.

—Oye ¿qué haces? Te estamos esperando todos afuera para irnos.

—Váyanse. Nadie los obliga a quedarse, tengo piernas para volver a mi casa solito.

El rubito prefirió ignorar su grosero tono.

—¿Seguro estarás bien solo?

—Seguro mamá. Ya váyanse.

—Está bien. —con los ojos en blanco se dirigió a la puerta.

—Ah, y Armin…

—¿Qué?

—Si salí en alguna de sus fotos de hoy: por favor, bórralas, o edítalas. ¿De acuerdo?

—Qué amargado. De acuerdo. Cuando llegues a tu casa trágate unas cucharadas de azúcar. Creo que las necesitas. Nos vemos.

Tras oír las voces de sus amigos fuera discutiendo qué tren tomar, un gran silencio lo invadió todo. Por minutos lo único que lo acompañaba era el agua cayendo.

Bufó y apoyó la frente contra la pared, y así aguardó durante un largo rato sin saber siquiera por qué aún estaba ahí. Pero hay que decirlo: Jean no era precisamente el tipo de chico que tomara la iniciativa cuando se trataba de pedir treguas.

Luego de maldecirse unas diez o veinte veces más, una voz lo sorprendió fuera del vestuario.

—¿Jean?

—¿Sasha?

"¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Qué quiere?"

—¿Por qué no te fuiste con el resto?

—Lo mismo digo.

—¿Y a ti que te importa?

—…

Su silencio lo incomodó, pero no supo como proseguir. Hasta que ella arremetió de la nada.

—Lo estuve pensando un buen rato, y creo que no yo, ni ninguno de los chicos se dio cuenta en todo el día.

—¿De qué?

—De que hoy tenías un mal día. Por supuesto. ¿Por qué otra razón nos tratarías tan mal por obligarte a venir aquí?

El se tomó la cabeza. Sasha era inocente en algunas cosas y muy despierta en otras, pero desconocía estos límites de estupidez genuina.

—¿Puedes entrar?

La chica dudó de haber escuchado bien.

—¡Entra ya! —se cansó de esperar respuesta.

—Pero es el vestuario de los chicos.

—Sí. Y soy el único aquí. ¿Entra, quieres?

No obedeció como si nada. Olió una mala broma o alguna jugarreta.

—¿Estás detrás de la cortina, al menos?

—Aquí no hay cortinas, tonta. Los hombres no las precisamos.

Respingó sonrojada.

—Entonces…

—¿Podrías hacerme el favor de entrar? Hay una pared entre los cambiadores y las duchas. O te iré a buscar yo al pasillo en pelotas. ¿Eso quieres?

Envalentonada traspasó la puerta que se cerraba sola y se encontró con una medianera que no llegaba al techo, con un largo perchero metálico de donde pendía una sudadera, y abajo, un banco alargado y vacío, con excepción de la mochila medio abierta y con un revoltijo de prendas salidas que dedujo que le pertenecían al patán.

Desde atrás, se veía el vapor de una ducha abierta salir.

—Ya estoy aquí, pero no le veo el sentido. ¿Qué me quieres decir que no lo pueda escuchar desde afuera?

—Yo haré las preguntas aquí ¿sí? Primero: ¿por qué sigues aquí y no te has ido con el resto? —preguntó frotando una esponja por sus brazos.

—¿Qué por qué? Pues es lógico…—calló un instante. —Tú me esperaste esta mañana en la estación. Te lo debía.

Buen punto. Golpe bajo, Jean.

—Ah…

—¿Qué más?

—Ponte cómoda, no acabo aún.

Sasha suspiró hondo y puso los ojos en blanco. Se acercó al recodo al final de la medianera y recargó su espalda contra ella mirando el techo.

—¿Por qué demonios no te pusiste nada debajo de esa camiseta? ¡Descerebrada! Vinimos a una piscina, la posibilidad más grande existente estaba en que te mojaras, y por consiguiente: que tus… tus… —el movió las manos en forma circular nervioso. —¡Que tu cuerpo se viera! Me hiciste pasar un mal rato.— se enojó.

—El mal rato lo pasé mucho antes, cuando ese trío de niños me jugaron esa broma, que entre otros temas: no habrás sido tú la mente maestra… ¿o sí?

—¡Claro que no! ¡No soy tan pervertido como tú!

—¡DEJA DE LLAMARME PERVERTIDA!

—¿Y COMO PREFIERES QUE TE DIGA? ¿VIOLADORA? ¿MAMADORA SERIAL DE DEDOS?

Ella calló. Jean 1 – Sasha 1. Empate por ahora.

—No tenía más nada que usar debajo, porque no tuve tiempo ni dinero para comprar otro bikini. Krista me ofreció uno viejo de ella…—se sonrojó recordándolo. —Pero me quedaba más apretado aún.—susurró.

Sin quererlo, un pequeño bikini rosado con tiernos bolados y corazones desperdigados apareció en su mente, y unas bonitas y muy pronunciadas curvas con algunos kilos demás se iban dibujando lentamente para llenarlo. Sacudió la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Y qué me dices del estúpido juego ese de "verdad o bombón"?

—Era "verdad o beso".

—Más repugnante no podía ser. Es el tipo de guarradas que solo a una maniática como a ti se le podrían ocurrir. ¿Qué acaso… te gusta chupar la saliva de otros? Degenerada psicópata; abusadora.

—¡¿QUIERES PARA CON ESO?! ¿DEBÍ PEDIRTE PERMISO PARA JUGAR, MI AMO?— se separó de la pared en un arrancón— TE RECUERDO QUE TÚ TE COMISTE _MI_ BESO INDIRECTO. ¿FUE MUY ASQUEROSO, DIME?

"¡Mierda!, cierto…"

Pensó tan rápido como pudo alguna buena defensa.

—¡Baja la voz, urraca desplumada! ¿Quieres que te encuentren aquí dentro? —gritó en voz muda.

—Lo siento.—obedeció jactándose de su exabrupto.— Pero no me respondiste, patán: ¿Quién eres tú para decirme a qué puedo jugar, o a quien puedo darle mi bombón? ¿Te crees mi papa? ¿Mi dueño? ¿Mi novio acaso? ¡Deja de comportarte como un niño!

—Eso quisiera…—murmuró inconscientemente.

—¿Qué? —su cara se descompuso.

—¡Que eso ya quisieras!

—¡¿Yo?! ¡Disculpa pero no estoy tan necesitada, ni soy masoquista, amigo!

—Pues se lo hubieras recordado a tu animada cadera debajo del escritorio. ¡Yo ni loco! Ni creo que haya muchos seres humanos lo suficientemente desesperados como para dejar que les coloques encima toda tu pesada humanidad de esa forma.

—¡Pero…! Pero… —inspiró de repente un sollozo sin darse cuenta. Mordió su labio y sus ojos picaron.

El se mordió la lengua, de nuevo. No podía creer lo malo que era tratando de disculparse: lo suficientemente imbécil y desagradable como para terminar haciendo culpable a la verdadera víctima.

"Bravo. Tu sí que eres todo un caballero, Jean." Le palmeó la espalda su subconsciente.

Escuchó llantos ahogados tras la pared y se desesperó. Abrió la boca intentando pensar algo que decir con urgencia, cuando rodeó sin pensar la medianera y se la encontró sentada en los bancos enjugándose las lágrimas, así que le dio el día libre a su sentido común por hoy, y la tomó firme por el brazo arrastrándola hasta debajo de la ducha donde la acorraló contra la pared.

Sasha reaccionó más que tarde para verse completamente sitiada y con un tipo alto y desnudo clavando sus filosos ojos en ella, sujetándola fuerte —casi dolorosamente— por los brazos.

Las manos de Jean temblaron. Respiró con dificultad porque sintió que el aire que entraba en sus pulmones ardía cuando vio como iba vestida: ambas partes del bikini de antes pero con un pañuelo a la cintura que exhibía más de lo que ocultaba, y su sedoso cabello color cobre suelto, con sólo un pañuelo. Ahora que lo recordaba, nunca la había visto de otra forma que con la puñetera coleta alta.

Cuando agitó su cerebro para tratar de reactivar sus ideas y pensar con un poco de lógica al menos una vez en la vida, fue su perdición.

Se lazó a los labios de la chica sediento de contacto y ardiendo por dentro, dejando a esta inmóvil.

Sasha ideó por lo menos diez tipos de llaves de defensa personal para quitárselo de encima y salir corriendo, antes de caer en la conclusión de que realmente no quería hacer eso.

Lentamente cerró los ojos subiendo las manos para tocar su descubierta espalda.

Al notar que la mujer colaboraba con el beso se separó asfixiado y shokeado. Ahora sí que no entendía lo que estaba haciendo. La chica lo miró sumamente sonrojada.

Liberó sus brazos y la tomó por la cintura para alzarla y retenerla de los muslos, para luego volver a tomar sus labios apretándola más contra la pared.

Ella enredó sus piernas a la cintura como bien lo había hecho más temprano ese día, pero ahora sabiendo para qué. La dureza bajo su trasero no tardó en sentirse.

Sus uñas fueron hacia la nuca, rasgado y exigiendo más cercanía.

De repente abrió los ojos mientras era besada, dándose cuenta de quién la estaba apretando, manoseando y besuqueando como si de su puta de compañía se tratara. Tan sólo un sujeto que dedicó no solo el día, sino cada día desde que conoció, a hacerle saber lo mucho que la despreciaba.

Con la cabeza inundada de esas ideas, luchó por separarse de esa boca que sabía tan bien, escuchando al chico gruñir por el rechazo.

—Jean, ¿qué quieres de mí? —fue lo único que quiso saber. —No entiendo.

—¿Qué digo primero? —preguntó, para sí mismo en realidad. —Que eres preciosa. —la besó duro en el cuello. —Que eres jodidamente hermosa e irresistible. —volvió a besarla bajo su mandíbula. —Que lo siento, que soy un patán, y un idiota.

Sasha humedeció sus ojos y lo abrazó más del cuello dejándolo acceder a ella.

—Que te quiero desnuda gimiendo debajo de mí. Que no soporto que te muestres para otros. Que te prestes para otros, que te acerques o insinúes con otros. —bajó a besarla sobre el escote del top. —Que me estoy quemando por tocarte y por tenerte.

—Jean…

—Que te quiero para mí, y sólo para mí.

—¿Y por qué no sólo lo dijiste?—ahogó ella un sollozo.

El rió de lado. —Porque yo sí soy un idiota masoquista.

La hiso reír para robarle un gemido a continuación, cuando apenas tiró con sus dientes del top del bikini, y este saltó liberando ambos redondos pechos que dieron un salto.

Movió sus manos sin dejar de presionarla contra el muro para desatar el nudo del pañuelo en la cintura, y proseguir con los bonitos moños a ambos lados de las braguitas. Mientras, seguía bajando lentamente con su boca hasta alcanzar un erecto e hinchado pezón que suplicaba atenciones.

Sasha coló sus manos hasta rodear por completo la espalda para apretarla y recorrerla como más quisiera, gimiendo dulcemente al sentir los lengüetazos sobre sus pechos. Sabía que a él le gustaba oír eso. Inmediatamente luego, un tirón de su braga, y el calor siguiente de un estimulado y latente falo rozando su intimidad.

Comenzaron a frotar sus sexos buscándose. Él volvió a su cuello, y posteriormente a su boca, hipnotizado por su docilidad.

—Sé mía…

—Ahaam… —murmuraba ella.

—Te deseo… por favor, déjame tomarte…

Sasha mordió su cuello buscando dejar alguna marca.

—¿Me quieres?

—Sí, demasiado.

—¿Me amas?

Tardó en contestar.

Algo dentro de ella punzó dolorosamente su pecho.

—¿Quieres que te lo pruebe?

Mordió su labio, una ráfaga de calor la atravesó. Tomó al hombre de los cabellos y tiró de ellos para acceder a su boca e invadirla desaforadamente.

Sus lenguas se entremezclaron, lucharon y se desearon entre ellas.

Jean soltó su mano y abrió un espacio entre ambos para tomar su falo y buscar la entrada de ella.

Sasha gritó fuerte y agudo sintiéndose saqueada por dentro, la costumbre había hecho desaparecer la molestia, pero estuvo segura de que ningún otro pasatiempo la había hecho arder por dentro y sentirse tan deseada como él.

Jean presionó sus caderas buscando profundidad, se retiró suavemente y volvió a penetrarla con fuerza.

Recorría los muslos que lo trababan por las caderas, las curvas de la cintura y el trasero, la espalda femenina, y hacía presión sintiendo su pecho apretarse contra esos dos pompones deliciosos.

Se separó de su boca causando un simpático efecto sopapa para oír de cerca los gemidos de placer de su mujer.

_Su mujer…_

Le encantaba como sonaba eso.

Se deleitaba entrando y saliendo de ella, saqueando su interior, siendo aprisionado entre sus palpitantes pareces.

—Jean… —atinó a decir.

—¿Qué? —se clavó en ella para acelerar sus empujones.

—Me encantas. —sonrió con los sentidos casi anulados.

—Tú a mí también.

* * *

><p>Un radiante día concluía con las últimas pinceladas anaranjadas en el horizonte, cuando Sasha y Jean volvía en tren a sus casas. Ella masticando un dulce de miel; él dormido sobre su hombro.<p>

Lo miró sintiéndose profundamente compensada y relazada por dentro, y acarició sus cabellos mirando aparecer las primeras estrellas por la ventanilla.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hasta aquí. Quedó jodidamente más kilométrico de lo que esperaba, pero por fin lo terminé.<strong>

**Ojalá les haya gustado. Si quieren ver más de esta pareja, traduje un one-shot llamado "Los pájaros y las abejas".**

**Si les gusta el RivaMika, bueno, prácticamente es mi especialidad en fics, así que pueden encontrar varios.**

**Coméntenme que les pareció en los reviews y si les gustaría que siga con la onda JeanxSasha, ya que es tan poco popular.**

**YUI~**


End file.
